Bulgarian Adventures
by 8OfClubs
Summary: It is said that living in Bulgaria can either be a wild adventure or a deadly game of survival. Hermione is about to find out just what a trip to Bulgaria can be. Sorry apparently some people can't read, but this story is FAN FICTION- meaning it is not real and not in ANYWAY a representation of reality.
1. Chapter 1

To whom it may concern, I just want it to be noted, I personally have never been to Bulgaria, and I do not wish to offend anyone by the content of my story, everything written about the country is just based on my research, done at 2am, please do not be offended by anything, but if there is something people find particularly bad please let me know. This story is in no way a reflection of the people or the events that occur there. This story was just one that I came up with.

Also, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, etc, only the idea for this story is my own.

Believe it or not, Hermione really was a typical teenage witch, sure, she may have been very bookish, and not very trendy or fashionable, but that doesn't mean she isn't a girl, meaning, that doesn't mean she wasn't interested in boys, it doesn't mean she won't swoon when a world famous athlete shows interest in her. Because really, that's just what she did.

At the end of the tri-wizard tournament, Viktor Krum, world famous professional Quidditch player made her feel special, he made her feel like she was worth a damn, not just for her brains, as a certain Ron Weasley had suggested he did, Viktor liked her for who she was, a smart, attractive girl.

So when he asked her to visit him in Bulgaria, that's just what she decided she wanted to do, and that is just what she did. She may have told a small lie to her parents, but she didn't think it would hurt too much, and really, they would probably never even find out. True, Hermione was a good girl, but ever since she found out she was a witch she had been falling further and further apart from her parents.

She saw them less and less each year, sometimes not at all, she often stayed at school over the breaks while they holidayed or she would go to the Weasleys house. They had slowly faded out of her life, and she grew up quickly, she knew she was a strong smart girl, and she knew she could handle herself in most situations.

When school finished for the year, Hermione took the Hogwarts express back to Kings Cross Station with her friends, laughing and joking about their year, how Harry had managed another year without dying. Though the laughs weren't heartfelt, they weren't full of joy really. Too much had happened, with Cedric being murdered, Voldemort being back, and with the tabloids spreading lies about the trio. Truth be told it hadn't been a good year.

Hermione was sure that was going to change though, she had told her friends of her intention to visit Viktor, Harry had surprisingly been quite mature, wishing her well and making her promise to stay safe, Ginny thought it was utterly romantic and would not stop talking about it, telling Hermione to owl her every day, while Ron was sour about it, but Hermione was determined not to let his mood affect her.

As the train pulled into the station Hermione said a quick goodbye to her friends, and left the train to find her parents, they only had a short amount of time before she needed to be at the airport for her flight. She would be leaving for Bulgaria that very day, and Viktor had promised to meet her at the Bulgarian airport. Upon seeing her parents Hermione pulled a somewhat forced smile.

It was strange not feeling the happiness and love of family anymore, but her parents just could not wrap their heads around their daughters new world, and she couldn't blame them, it had been hard for her at first, but she had been able to learn, experience the world and see things through her own eyes, her parents didn't have that luxury and only ever got second hand accounts from Hermione.

Hermione's mum wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, and her father placed his hand supportively on her shoulder. Hermione's mum began asking her about her year and her studies, Hermione always hated this discussion, ever since her parents found out about the troll incident in her first year they had panicked and wanted to withdraw Hermione immediately, since then she had to alter all her stories to be safe for her parents to be happy. With the year they had had, that wasn't an easy task.

"It was a good year, I learnt lots of new spells and potions, and it's really quite fascinating" she began but was soon interrupted by her mum shushing her.

"That's not what we want to hear dear, tell us about the ball!" Her mother said excitedly. Hermione swallowed a mouthful of thick air and tried to look away from her parents, she could lie to them, and tell them half-truths, but she knew if she looked at them the guilt would eat her away.

"It was magical mum, everyone got dressed up, the hall was beautiful, and I had the most amazing date" Hermione said, getting distracted, she hadn't meant to mention her date to the ball, but it was too late now, her mum instantly perked up telling Hermione to tell her all about her date.

"His name is Viktor" Hermione said a little evasively, her dad turned and looked at her, she hadn't realised they were already at the car.  
"I've never heard of this viktor before" he said eyeing his daughter almost suspiciously, "why have we not heard of him before?" he asked.

"Oh, at Hogwarts this year we had some exchange students over, to promote unity between the major magical schools, he was only here for the year" Hermione said a little relieved that she didn't have to lie then, it was a good answer, her parents couldn't refute it, they wouldn't ask how old he was, or where he was from.

"That sounds nice dear" Hermione mum said, as they all piled into the car 'we really must be going though, we don't want to miss our flights"

"Our flights?" Hermione asked, her parents hadn't said anything about going away, it would be a real problem if they had decided to come with her to Bulgaria, they definitely would not approve of her going to Bulgaria on her own to meet a boy. Thankfully this was not the case, Hermione's dad informed her in a distracted tone that they were going to be visiting friends in France again.

With a sigh of relief Hermione relaxed back into the car seat, letting the radios classical music wash over her, as she prepared for the short drive to the airport.

Upon arrival Hermione was thankful that she had shrunk her school trunk before leaving school, with so many people in the airport she wasn't sure she could keep a close enough eye on it while trying to find her way around, she knew she needed to be at Terminal 3 in ten minutes for check in, but she had never been to this airport on her own before, she didn't know where it was. Though with a lot of running around, she was sure she had been in a circle at least five times, she managed to find the gate just in time.

It was only really when she boarded the plane that she began to think this may not have been the best idea, really she had only known Viktor a short time, and she didn't know anything about Bulgaria, but she had come too far to turn back now, she could hear the engines roaring to life and the plane begin to take off with a low rumble.

Hermione had always like flying, in airplanes that is, not on brooms, or anything else for that matter, it may have been that she didn't understand how a broom worked, but she just wasn't comfortable with them like she was with planes, so it was with ease that Hermione plugged in her headphones and relaxed back into her seat, hoping for a nice long sleep for the ride.

It was about halfway through the flight when the elderly woman next to her jostled her back into consciousness. "Sorry dear, I wasn't sure if I should wake you, but they are about to serve supper, I thought you wouldn't want to miss it" the woman said with a friendly smile. Wiping the sleep from her eyes Hermione smiled gratefully back to the woman.

"Thank you very much, I am quite hungry" Hermione replied as her stomach gave a grumble of protest at not being fed yet. The two women shared a little laugh and began talking pleasantly while they ate their dinner. Hermione didn't usually talk to people on planes, she was generally with her parents and would talk to them, but she was very thankful she was sat next to this woman, she was polite, friendly and easy to talk to.

She was also going to Bulgaria, her husband had apparently been offered a new job over there and now he was settled in he was moving her over there with him. Hermione chatted idly back with the woman for quite some time, she didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with this woman, though she didn't tell her the exact reason behind her trip. They soon arrived at the Bulgarian airport and they said their goodbyes as they headed their separate ways.

Having had her shrunken luggage in her pocket Hermione did not need to go through baggage or customs, so she instantly left the airport to wait out the front for Viktor, luckily she did not have to wait long, as he was already there waiting "Herm-own-ninny! How vonderful to see you!" Viktor said pulling Hermione into a hug. "Vos your flight enjoyable?" he asked.

Hermione gave a stiff smile, she wasn't sure she could ever get used to his pronunciation of her name, "It was very nice Viktor, shall we head off? It's very cold here" Hermione said supressing a shiver.

"Vinter is a very cold time for Bulgaria, come come" He said pulling her towards the car, while he was wearing a thick coat and heavy pants Hermione hadn't been quite so prepared, Britain could get cold, but Bulgaria was another story. "Ve vill got to my house first, and I hope to attend a celebration tonight if you vish to join" Viktor said once they had seated. Hermione agreed to go as she had napped during the flight and was not yet tired.

The car ride to Viktors did not take very long at all, and Hermione soon found as beautiful as Bulgaria was, everything was very close together, almost as though the city was built to preserve the landscapes.


	2. Chapter 2

The night life is Bulgaria was far from what Hermione was used to, together Viktor and herself had headed off to a beach, where Viktor claimed there was going to be a great party with his Quidditch teammates in attendance, Hermione felt her stomach sink at this bit of news, she certainly did not want a night filled with mindless Quidditch talk, she was sure it would be more strategic conversations than her male friends at school, they were professionals after all, Hermione just simply was not interested.

Upon arriving at the party Hermione was overcome by the amount of smoke in the area, at first she thought it was all from the massive bon fire which had been constructed messily on the sand of the beach, she soon noticed that it was also accompanied by all the players smoking what she assumed were cigarettes, the smell was atrocious, and she found herself gagging slightly.

"Now Herm-own-ninny, the air is that that bad" Viktor said, leading her in closer to the group of his friends. Hermione was soon introduced to the entire team, though she knew there was no way she would remember all their names, she could barely pronounce a single one. First she was introduced to the one female, her name was Clara Ivanova, thankfully Hermione knew how to say her name, she was one of the teams chasers, and took it upon herself to call over the others.

Hemione then met the team's captain, another chaser, by the name of Vasily Dimitrov, he was very friendly though Hermione was having a hard time deconstructing their accents, she then met the last chaser, Alexei Levski, he appeared to either only speak Bulgarian or he just really didn't want to talk to Hermione, as he simply waved as he walked past.

Ivan Volkov and Pyotr Vulchanov were the next Hermione met, they were tall, dark and mysterious, and were smoking cigarettes Hermione thought weren't the same as the others, they had a distinctive smell which she could not place, having not been accustomed to the smell or having smelt it before. Before long Lev Zograf appeared, claiming 'he did not vant to miss the fun".

Feeling quite intimidated by all the strong males around her, Hermione was glad when Clara came to talk to her, leading her away from the strong smoke filled air, she passed her a drink saying it was a special Bulgarian drink called Rakia, claiming it was like a type of grape juice. Hermione drank eagerly, wanting to rid the taste of smoke from her mouth, she barely noticed the taste, but was faintly aware that it did not quite taste like grape juice.

The night wore on and Hermione continued to drink the rakia which everyone seemed happy to give her and were enjoying themselves. Hermione spent most of her night talking to Clara and Viktor, the rest of the team weren't seeming as friendly as the night wore on, the beaters had begun giving he the strangest, most intense looks, and Lev would periodically come and ask her "Haff ve had enough to drink little vitch?' before disappearing back into the night sky.

While talking to Clara about how she became an international Chaser, Hermione began to feel exceptionally dizzy, and tried to seek out Viktor, but he was nowhere to be seen, faces of the rest of the team loomed into her vision as she stumbled around the beach in search of her friend, she felt too hot and she was sure she wasn't even walking in straight lines, she could barely see a few metres in front of her, which caused her to bump into several people, several times.

"Vot is the matter little vitch?" She heard a voice ask her, turning to see who was talking to her, Hermione nearly toppled over into the fire pit, and thankfully she was saved by a pair of strong arms grabbing her by the waist.

"I think the little vitch has had too much to drink" the masculine voice continued to purr into her ear, the smell of his cigarettes was suddenly very intoxicating to Hermione, she leaned in towards the man talking to her, stumbling slightly and falling into his chest. She looked up to apologise to him, but found herself lost in his deep brown eyes, Hermione tried hard to remember his name, she knew he was the keeper for the team, what was it, Jeff? That didn't sound quite right.

"I'm sowwee" Hermione slurred slowly, still gazing into Lev's eyes, she didn't notice him leaning down towards her face, and barely registered his lips pushing against hers, it was only as his tongue began tracing soft lines on her lips did she respond.

What no one had told Hermione was the rakia was actually quite alcoholic, and as the night had progressed the team had slowly been pouring her drink stronger and stronger, and now, she was very drunk, after all, she was 15 and never drunk any alcohol before. Hermione responded in a way no good girl should, she pushed herself closer to Lev, allowing his tongue entry to her mouth, letting him run his hands over her body, she did not process when his hands moved from running in small circles around her back, to grabbing her bottom in a firm hold.

Hermione wrapped her leg around the boys waist, moaning into his mouth, when suddenly she heard Viktor behind her, he gave a low moan as he walked directly behind her, reaching a large hand down under her coat to her breasts, where he began to tickle and pinch her nipples, and leaned in to bite at her neck. Hermione's mind was a wild blur, she could feel hands and mouths all over her body, she did not know how many there were or who they belonged to, all she knew was that she had never felt this way before.

Hermione woke up with a raging headache, sitting up slowly she took in her surroundings, she was in a cold room, lying on a large bed, her entire body ached, and she had no memories of the night before, "Viktor?" she called out uncertainly. She heard no response, and with great difficulty she twisted herself out of bed, and made her way over to the only wardrobe in the room, it contained no clothes, there was only a mirror, and Hermione could only gasp at her appearance.

Hermione felt hot, and sick, and disgusted as she took in her image. She knew now why she was so cold, her clothing had been removed, and she was now clad in only a short leather skirt and a leather looking corset, the skin around her neck and breasts were covered in dark bruises, and she had a spectacular bruise covering one of her cheeks. Tears began to run down her face, as she realised what must have happened. She suddenly remembered the party, and trying to find Viktor, but not being able to.

With a deep breath Hermione slowly pulled down her skirt, she had multiple bruises appearing on her bottom and a copious amount of something white and dry between her legs and stomach. She felt like she was actually going to be sick now. What had happened last night, what had turned it into an innocent enough party, into this, why could she not remember? Had she been obliviated?

Hermione frantically began looking for her clothes, but they were nowhere to be found, she bravely made her way to the crude looking wooden door, only to find that it was locked from the outside, she was crying freely now, she ran to the window to see what she could see. It appeared that she was locked up in a tall tower, surrounded by a forest, the window was definitely not a way to get out though.

Thinking as hard as she could she tried to remember the previous night, but to no avail, when she heard footsteps coming from outside of the room, she bolted back to the bed, and tried to hide under the covers as the door slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

The door slowly opened, and Hermione instantly recognised Viktor as she peeked out from the covers, with a jump she ran at him, wrapping her arms around the man "Oh Viktor! Thank god it's you!" she cried. Tears continuing to stream down her face as she sobbed into his chest.

Hermione gave a gasp of surprise when he roughly pushed her away from him.

"Velcome to your tower, Princess" he said darkly throwing a scrap of cloth at her and a bread roll, "Eat and be ready for Vasily" Viktor said before turning back on his heel and leaving the room as quickly as he came, Hermione could hear the locks being put in place as he left.

She sunk to the ground in despair, what had she gotten herself into? What was she going to do? How was she going to get out? After a few minutes of thinking the cold started to get to her, she looked at the scrap of clothing that Viktor had thrown at her, if you could call it that, there was barely any material, it probably covered even less than she was already wearing, grumpily she threw it away, not noticing as it slid under the bed into darkness. She heard the locks being undone on the door, and in a brave attempt she tried to run out as it was opened, but as a chaser Vasily was quite good at catching things, and he effortlessly threw her back into the room, where she landed painfully on the stone floor.

"You stupid vitch" Vasily spat at her, he walked closer, and stood over her, before picking her up roughly, and dragging her by the arm to the bed. Without warning he pushed her face down onto the pillows, and roughly tied her up so she was spread star shaped, across the mattress, she was no match for the strength of a sporting professional.

Hermione knew what was going to happen and she began screaming and crying out for help, her efforts earned her a hard slap across her face, before Vasily forced her head down into the pillows, "Shut up slut" he ordered as he wriggled out of his trousers.

No matter how hard you try, there is just no preparing yourself for this, Vasily forced his way into her, and began thrusting hard into her, the pain was like none she had ever experienced before, it felt as if her body were being ripped in two, Hermione was going through a wide range of emotions, first anger at Viktor and his friends, then anger at herself for putting herself into this situation, then disgust at what was being done to her, and then fear, of what could still happen to her.

Hermione stopped her thinking and could only cry while this man defiled her, this was a man that millions of people looked up at and admired, yet here he was, raping and trapping a young girl.

As bad as this situation was, she was still incredibly grateful when the man climbed off of her, after filling her with his seed, he spat on her before leaving, but did not untie her, it was as if he did it on purpose, leaving her tied up, and leaving the room with the door wide open. A couple of the other team mates walked past, ogling Hermione lying face down, with her skirt yanked up high, exposing all the skin which should be hidden, she sobbed in embarrassment, none of them tried to help her, they just stared and snickered, throwing insults at her.

Hours later Hermione had still been left lying there, unable to move, her bones and muscles were tired and sore, and she could not bring herself to look through the door anymore, Viktor had been past several times now, only talking to her once, when he said "You vill make a vonderful vife one day". At one point Clara came up, she told Hermione of how she was sorry, and how she wished things were different for her, but Hermione did not care, she did not believe this girl, if she were truly sorry she would help her, not just leave her in such a compromising position for all the team to see, and violate and do as they pleased.

When the sun fell down into the horizon Viktor came back to her room, carrying some form of food, Hermione did not know what it was, nor did she care, she did not eat the bread she was given before, and she had not eaten all day, the last she remembered eating was the meal she received on the plane, and that was well over 24hours ago.

Viktor untied her from the restraints and put the bowl of food in front of her, she didn't dare touch the food in front of him, her trust for the man had completely gone out the window so to speak.

"Herm-own-ninny" he began to say, but Hermione cut him off with the dirty look she had been practicing all day.

"Don't you dare use my name, you disgusting, despicable excuse of a man!" She snapped at him, turning away, so she didn't have to look at the person who had caused most of this harm, sure she was mad at the whole team, but none of this would have happened had he not lied to her, pretended to be her friend, and got her to fly over to a country she didn't know a thing about.  
"I did not vish to offend you Herm-own-ninny" he said again.

"Offend me? You think you have offended me?" Hermione exclaimed, absolutely outraged now, "No, no, you did not offend me, you have disgusted me! You have violated me! You make my skin crawl! I thought you were my friend.. I should have known better than to trust the likes of you! I hate you, and I wish I had never met you." Hermione finished coldly. Viktor reached out to touch her hand, but she yanked it away.

What on earth was he thinking? Kidnapping her? Locking her away in a tower? Having his friends rape her? Treating her like a prisoner. The man had some nerve.

He stood to leave the room, pausing briefly to tell her the team would be leaving in a few days to go to an international game they were to play, and that if she did not behave herself before then, no one would come to feed and take care of her. She only scoffed in response.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed in much the same fashion, Viktor stopped by first thing every morning and gave her a measly breakfast, and some form of scrap of clothing, all of which ended up under her bed, it was a wonder no one came to collect them, she had even put some away in the wardrobe, slowly forming a plan together in her head, no one seemed to think about where the clothes went, but she was beginning to be punished for not wearing them.

The first time had been yesterday, Alexei had come by the room, simply stating "Vong clothes, bad vitch" and whipping her hard across her bottom and legs, before he too climbed on top of her, fondling awkwardly with her breasts, covering her in saliva which made her want to gag, he was probably the worst, he would come in stinking like he had never heard of a shower, or toothpaste, he was much rougher than the others, and yesterday had been no exception, he left her bloodied and bruised, and with no one to heal her injuries she was sure they would get infected, she had not been able to have a shower, but had been given a bucket in which to use as a toilet, it made everything just that much more humiliating.

Today she had an unexpected visitor, if you could call him that, Viktor had come in earlier and forced her into a cleaner dress, which was slightly more modest than the others, but really it barely covered her arse and was all lace. Her visitor was none other than Igor Kakaroff, he had come into the room, took a pitying look at Hermione, but said nothing about her state.

He began telling Hermione what was happening, "I am sure you are vondering vot is happening, ve are simple following the orders of our Dark Lord, ve haff been told to capture you Miss Granger" he began, with a smug look on his face. Hermione was so enraged she wanted to throttle the man, and she tried, but her exhaustion made her slow and without a wand she was no match for the elder wizard.

He looked at her in disdain "you should be grateful little girl, that he has taken such… interest in a filthy mudblood like you, had your little Potter friend not escaped his clutches you vould be dead by now"

Hermione gave him her best scathing look "Because being locked in a tower and raped is something to be grateful for" she scoffed out loud. Kakaroff it seemed disagreed, he hit her with a strong cruciatus curse, but lifted it after a few seconds, thought it felt much longer to Hermione, she screamed out in pain as the spell rippled through her body, and even more tears sprung to her eyes.

"Be good and you vill be rewarded, you vill be viktors vife, continue how you are and you vill be as good as dead." He said, "I know I would enjoy you little girl" he continued "the team vill be away for the next day, and you shall be mine for the time" he finished smiling cruelly, before he also left the room, locking the doors behind him. Hermione realised at this point, that they always left the door unlocked while someone was in the room with her, this bit of information bought a small smile to her face as her escape plan came a little clearer.

Hermione was then left for the rest of the day on her own, she sat and stared out of her window, tears threatening to run down her face, all she wanted was to go home, to be with her parents and her friends, she wished she had never come here, the thoughts of just jumping from the window were becoming more and more appealing each day. She wondered how many days had actually passed since she left home, she wondered if her friends and family knew she was missing yet. She hoped someone would realise soon and save her from this prison, she did not want to be the wife of anyone, she did not want to be a bargaining chip for Voldemort.

But we can't all have what we want, Hermione thought bitterly, she could not believe that the whole Bulgarian Quidditch team was in cahoots with Voldemort, and she couldn't believe she had fallen into their trap. Sleep soon found Hermione, her sleep was riddled with nightmares, where she was continuously cursed, beaten, raped and controlled.

She awoke later, not knowing how much time had passed, but the fact that there was no food left did not go unnoticed, her stomach rumbled and ached, she was dizzy from a lack of food, stumbling over to her bucket, she heaved to try and get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach, but nothing would come up. She felt hot, and sick and very hungry. She made her way to the mirror, noticing how she looked nothing like her old self.

She had never been fat or overweight, but now she just looked like skin and bones, her skin had no shine to it, it just looked as though it were hollow and lifeless, her hair hung loosely around her face, knotted and messy, she almost laughed at how she reminded herself of Bellatrix Lestrange at that moment, she felt the need to cackle out in hallow laughter as the aforementioned witch was known to do.

Hermione then made her way over to the wardrobe where she had been storing her 'clothes' she had been planning on tying them together and climbing down the tower, almost like in her favourite fairy tale, Rapunzel, only it was clothes and not hair used to let people up and down, she laughed at the irony, princesses seemed to be locked in towers all the time, and here she was, locked in a tower, but treated like dirt, used for the means of men.

The sounds of footsteps rushing up the stairs bought Hermione out of her mindless pondering, she heard the door to her room once again being unlocked, turning to face whomever was coming into the room, she was shocked to find it was the entire team, all with seedy looks in their eyes, Clara stared into her eyes, as if trying to convey some sort of message, but Hermione did not care to analyse further and find out what, not that she had time to anyway, a flash of light propelled towards her from Pyotr's wand, she didn't even hear an incantation verbalised.

As Hermione fell back onto the hard floor, she knew it was the petrificus totalus charm. Unable to close her eyes she watched as the men closed in on her in a circle, pulling down their trousers, one by one. She tried and tried not to look, but there was nothing she could do, she could feel tears forming in her eyes again, but she had no way to push them out, the team began rubbing themselves off, staring at her as if she were a piece of meat.

Hermione was disgusted, she couldn't move a muscle, and had to watch silently as one by one the Bulgarian team covered her in them cum, devilish looks in their eyes, she looked at the face of Viktor, who she had thought would be a great friend, to find him smiling, obviously happy with himself, it was sickening. A couple of the team members spat on her, and Ivan gave her a hard, swift kick to the ribs, before they too left the room, leaving only Hermione and Clara left behind.

Clara moved slowly, closing the door behind the rest of her team, and removing the charm from Hermione, but Hermione didn't move, really, there was no point, she had no dignity left. Clara pulled out a clean bucket, filled with warm soapy water, took off what little clothing Hermione was wearing and washed her clean. Hermione sat there, numb. Moving only fractionally as her chest rose and fell with her short breaths.

"Ve leave in an hour" Clara said, "You vill be given food then" and she too left. Hermione still did not move, and an hour later when Clara bought in her food, she was still lying on the floor. Shaking her head, Clara set the tray of food on the bed, and left without another word, or a second glance.

I do apologise for the accents in this fic, I thought I would try, but the more I need to write from the Bulgarians speech the harder it is, I find myself trying not to use certain words while following the little I remember from the story of Viktors speech, but there's really not a lot to go on.. sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Kakaroff had insinuated he would be visiting Hermione he only came in once, he was raging with anger, screaming and yelling at her, it seemed that her friends and family had realised she was missing now, and they were sending out a full scale search, the ministers of magic were having heated discussions, and as her friends knew she was coming to see Viktor, a lot of pressure was falling onto Kakaroff, Hermione fought to hide the smile that wanted to grace her face for the first time in god knows how long.

However Kakaroff noticed this, and sent her head spinning with a hard punch to her chin, pronouncing there would be no food for her today until the Quidditch team returned. It seemed as though he thought this would affect Hermione more than it did, however she was used to only receiving on small meal a day now, her stomach complained, but she expected it nonetheless.

Making her way back to the window she tried to make out any landmarks, she didn't know much of Bulgaria, but she knew if she worked hard, she might be able to find Romania where she would inevitable find Charlie. Overall her situation was bleak, but maybe, if she could get out and find her way there, maybe she would be ok.

She felt as if she had been staring out the window for hours, trying to commit it to memory, if at the very least she couldn't find Romania, she knew she at least had to stay away from this area. Truth be told she must have been staring out the window for hours, as Viktor soon appeared in her tiny tower room, he must have come straight from his game, as he was still wearing his uniform, and had his broom in his hand.

Hermione suddenly had an idea, "I hear we are to wed Viktor" she said, walking towards him. She walked slowly, with her arms slightly in front of her, to show she wasn't holding anything that could cause damage. "Might I have a few minutes with my intended in private?" she continued, talking as sweetly and softly as she could manage at this time, indicating the door, which was left open.

Viktor seemed to consider her for a few moments, before he turned his back on her, "how private?" he inquired cautiously, as if he thought he was walking into a trap, and he was.

"Very" Hermione purred in response, smirking as he lifted his wand, closed the door and performed a silencing charm on the room. Hermione took her chance with no hesitation, she leapt at his back, causing him to fall forwards, hitting his head on the door knob. Hermione scrambled for his wand, and immediately aimed it at him. Had the situation been different she probably would have felt bad for him, the cut on his head was indeed quite nasty.

But she shook the thought from her head. Now was definitely not the time for her caring nature to come back.

"Herm-own-ninny…" Viktor started saying, but Hermione was not going to have any of that, she shook her head one last time and fired off her own pertificus totalus. Getting a sick feeling of satisfaction when he fell to the ground as she had earlier in the day. Without another thought she quickly cast a locking charm on the door, hoping it would buy her a few more minutes in case someone came looking for Viktor, and she grabbed his broom from where he had dropped it.

Without another look back she mounted the broom as she had seen her friends do on multiple occasions, and kicked off, flying through the window, giving herself a scrape in the process, really she should have taken off from the window, she didn't have the necessary skills to fly through an opening that small unscathed, but she made it. She was so close to being free, she just had to keep flying, and hope no one noticed her.

She appeared to be in the clear, but she still flew high up in the air, afraid if she flew too low someone would recognise her and stop her, she didn't know who she could trust.

She flew for a long time, and she knew she would have to fly closer to the ground in any hope of finding where she was, it was by pure coincidence that she chose her landing place, and she could not have been any luckier. Within seconds of landing she was whisked off into an alley, and she nearly screamed, she was glad she didn't, when she recognised the woman from the airplane when she arrived.

The woman held a finger to her lips, and without a word apparated the two of them away. When the blur stopped Hermione took in her surroundings, she appeared to be in the womans home, it was small, and cosy, but it felt so warm and inviting. The woman stood looking at Hermione for a few seconds, "you poor dear" she said. "You've been all over the papers and radio love".

Comprehension dawned on Hermione, she was free, and she had found the one person in Bulgaria who would definitely help her. Her knees began to feel weak, and they crumpled from underneath her. The woman regarded her sympathetically, "let me run you a nice bath dear, I'll find you some clean clothes, and cook you a nice meal, then we can sort out the best place to get you dearie."

Hermione could barely understand the words she was saying, she just looked up at the woman, and said "You're a witch". The woman smiled politely and nodded, before leading Hermione to the bathroom, "you get yourself tidied up and dressed, and we can talk after" she said before leaving Hermione.

Instantly Hermione jumped in the shower, and began to clean what felt like months of dirt, sweat, tears, blood and semen from her body, she must have looked absolutely atrocious, but really she was just happy to be having a shower, and be able to wear clean clothes, that covered more than her private areas. Hermione would have loved to shower longer, but she didn't want to stay too long and take advantage of the kind woman, she knew she needed to leave quickly as to not get her in trouble.

She quickly jumped out of the shower, and found the clothes the woman had left for her outside of the bathroom door, she dressed quickly and navigated her way to the kitchen, following the smells of a nice fresh meal. "We must be quick dear, I'm sure your captors will be looking for you soon" the woman said, piling food on a plate for Hermione, "I will help you as much as I can, but there really isn't much time, where do you need to go?" the woman continued asking, while Hermione tried to eat as much food as she could at once.

"I think I need to go to the dragon reserve in Romania, I have a friend who works there" Hermione said, the woman nodded, I can apparate you there once you have finished eating." She said with a soft smile. Hermione looked up at the woman to thank her for everything she had done, but the woman seemed to read her mind, "don't mention it" she said, before Hermione had even made a sound, and Hermione was too tired to argue.

As soon as she finished the meal, the woman whisked Hermione away, and moments later they appeared at the dragon enclosure, the woman quickly took her hand away from Hermione, and within seconds, she was gone.

Hermione didn't know her name, and she didn't get a chance to properly thank her, but right now, that was not important, she could see a group of familiar red heads ahead of her, and she took off in a run, well, as much of a run as she could manage, screaming out "MOLLY! GINNY! CHARLIE!" Why these were the first names she thought of, she didn't know, why she hadn't thought of Ron, Fred, or George she would never know, all that mattered was they heard her. She was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange, after all Hermione had been through, life progressed back to normal relatively quickly, her parents hadn't known she was missing, and she had been planning on keeping it that way, she had been able to talk to Molly about everything that had happened to her, and she had been severely admonished by the older witch, Hermione had been very upset, but she knew it was her own fault. She readily agreed to never run off to another country for a wizard she barely knew, it seemed incredibly silly now that she really thought about it.

Everything seemed to be as it should be, Hermione had been staying with the Weasley family, as was usual, but then one day, realisation dawned on Hermione, a realisation that scared her almost as much as she had been while trapped in her tower. She realised, she was late. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes for the first time in a good month, she ran down the stairs of the Burrow and into Molly's arms, really she was lucky she hadn't gone to the Quidditch world cup, there was no way she could with Bulgaria playing, she really didn't know why anyone was going, but a witch cant stand in the way of Quidditch.

Hermione spilled her fears to Molly, who listened intently and without disrupting, holding the girl that was like another daughter to her. "Would you like me to perform a test?" Molly asked kindly, she had a feeling this might happen, she couldn't imagine those horrible Bulgarians using any form of protection while doing such unspeakable things to Hermione.

The elder witch pulled out her wand, and performed an incantation over Hermione's abdomen, and it glowed a very faint pink. The two women knew what this meant. Hermione was pregnant, though not far along, she was pregnant nonetheless with a little baby girl.

Hermione thought she was going to faint, she put a careful hand to her stomach and looked into Molly's eyes, her fear showing as plain as day on her face, life just wasn't going Hermione's way.


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently i need to say this again, even though it was mentioned in the original first chapter of my story.

I have never been to Bulgaria, i did not want to offend anyone, but apparently i have, and i am very sorry for that.  
I did not want to offend anyone, but seriously, this is fan FICTION. Meaning it is not real, and in no way an indicator of real life.

I am not a racist, i have no problem with Bulgarians or anyone of any race, or religion.

I did do some research before i actually began reading this story, and being honest, if Hogwarts had been set in Bulgaria, and Viktor Krum had been from Australia or England, or ANY country for that matter the story would have stayed the same.

I had an idea for the story because honestly it is a little odd for an older man to be asking such a young aged girl to visit him in a foreign country, yes Viktor is 18 and Hermione 15, and in the eyes of the law, if anything did happen between them, Hermione is a minor and it would be considered rape. This is where i got my idea from, i did not write this purposefully to spite anyone or any country.

Sure in this story some Bulgarians come off badly, but at the same time, one of the nicest people in the story is a Bulgarian resident.

While i am sorry for offending people there are some things that need to be remembered while reading fan fiction.. Especially Harry Potter fanfiction. It isn't real. As much as some of us want it to be, it isnt.

You can call me as horrible a person as you like, but its a story, its made up, i really didn't write anything that bad about Bulgarians. This story is not a representation of either myself or Bulgaria. And i sincerely hope people are able to realize this.


End file.
